Mr. Hill
General Henry Rutherford Hill II (Hank Hill, born April 19, 1974) is the current acting Railway Controller of the Arlenville Joint Railway along side Ms.Hill, Know comonly as Ms. Sunhatt. Biogrpaphy Hank comes from the souther region of the United States. He grew up in a barn and was facinated with trains since a young age. Hank's parents were poor, and despite all stereotypes of southern people, Hank's parents were open minded but foolish at times, they both loved Hank dearly. Hank later moved up north in his teenage year, he lived in Washington DC for afew years where he met Carol Sunhatt. They became firm friends and dated until Carol moved back to England and they lost touch. At somepoint, Hank worked at a propane accessories suppling shop. At age 19 (After finnishing high school) hank eventually flew out to England after joining the army, he prefromed well and would later become a general. He helped fight in the Dank Meme war for Arlenville (US owned territory as of 2019) and became ferm friends with Paxman Derek while on Arlenville. Hank would live in the UK perminantly after the end of the Dank Meme war, he visited America on several occasions. Hank worked for the Arlenville Joint Railway as a Workmen, Fire lighter, part time signalman and foreman. At age 36, Hank hill was promoted to the Arlenville Railway Controller after many years of helping the Arlenville Joint Railway. Hank would later get married in 2018 to Carol Sunhatt after she moved to Arlenville. As of 2019, Hank is still the current acting railway controller. As of 2019, Hank owns two cars, 2 homes and a boat. Personality Hank is an upbeat, adventurus, foolish but kind hearted man. Throughout his life he has always felt lonely, due to his lack of childhood friends. Due to this, Hank is sometimes clingy and is prone to getting attached to people he conciders his friends. Hank conciders all his engines his family, and loves them as such. Hank's Wife, Carol, often finds hersrelf as the straight man to Hank's antics. Despite this they are very close and Hank loves her dearly. Hank is also very cartoony in nature, he is often the but of jokes about him getting injured. Hank is prone to being silly and joking aorund, and at times he cna be harsh and lazy, often putting of his responsibilities. However, Hank take shis job as controller seriously and always thinks about whats best for his engines and staff. An undertone throughout all of TAOTPS and later on LOA is that Mr. Hill is lonely and somewhat deppressed, while he doesn't often express it, he views the engines and his staff as his family. Attire Hank is a tall and thin, despite this is is also muscular. Throughout the series, despite being retired, Hank is always seen in his US Army soldier uniform. He is never seen not wearing it, though it can be assumed he takes it off when going to bed or taking showers. Triva * When Hank was first introduced he was based on the King Of The Hill character Hank Hill, However this was only in his introduction, as season 1 and the series as a whole progresses Hank acts very different to his King Of The Hill Counterpart. Hank shares Hank Hill's full name. * Hank is one of SplatterPatter64's favorite characters. * Mr.Hill was the first Human Character to be introduced in TAOTPS and he was the only one in the first season. * Starting with the third series onwards, Hank's voice would continusly get higher. * In the first series he is called "General hank hill" * When Hank first appeared he had an american accent, though as the series continued it ended with him having an accent similar to that of Sir Topham Hatt. * For scaling reasons, Hank's orginal army figure was retired in LOA, however it will be used in Mr.Hill Maki Show.